The Surveillance, Epidemiology, and End Results (SEER) Program is one of the premier cancer surveillance programs in the world comprised of population-based cancer registries covering 36% of the total US population reporting on over 500,000 cancer cases annually. The Iowa Cancer Registry has been a member of the SEER program since 1973. ASCO CancerLinQ is a program created to give oncologists a robust quality monitoring system that collects and analyzes data from all patient encounters to deliver the highest possible quality of care to patients. The ultimate goal of CancerLinQ is to support key stakeholders in the cancer community including patients, providers, researchers, and governments. A data exchange between the Iowa Cancer Registry and CancerLinQ practices in the Iowa catchment area established a data pipeline to capture discrete data elements recorded within electronic health records. This pilot was designed to explore the use of claims as a form of detailed, structured data for cancer surveillance. Ideally, claims data would enhance the ability of SEER registries to capture cancer related data and facilitate healthcare provider compliance with legally mandated public health reporting requirements. Claims data could also support development of quality metrics that could be used as feedback to the providers.